Algo como el amor (Something like love)
by Empty Pen09
Summary: Maritza Ramos and Flaca Gonzales deal with new emotions, trust, and prison politics as they negotiate the complicated minefield that is their friendship. *Maritza and Flaca fic with a little Piper and Alex sprinkled in.*
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is labeled as an Alex fic but that's just because there was no button for Flaca and Maritza, (a sin, haven't the operators of this site seen season 2?) I had to pick someone to upload it so I chose Alex. She is in the story but not enough to be bothered with if you're an Alex fan. I don't imagine this will be long, maybe 2 or 3 chapters. Check it out! ~Empty Pen~**

Her body looked good wet. Soaked from head to toe, her ink black hair matted against her forehead, her light caramel skin glowing red from the heat of the shower. She was perfection. She was still naked and didn't bother covering herself up, she never did when they were alone. She was free with herself in private, open and comfortable. She was long and skinny, all arms and legs but her body was still chiseled to perfection.

I ever tell you how fucking good you look?

It would be so easy to say. So easy to slip into a conversation while Flaca brushed her long hair in front of the mirror. She didn't see it in herself and Maritza thought that was funny. She was so sexy, the way her long legs curved into her cute little ass. The way her perky titties never seemed to move, the way her nipples stayed hard as she climbed out of the shower.

I ever tell you how fucking perfect you are?

She looked up at the girl's lips and drifted back to the day they'd shared a kiss. It shouldn't have been anything. Some stupid thing they'd done to stave off the loneliness. It had been quick and more than a bit awkward and messy. Maritza could even call it uncomfortable and weird. But not because it was bad. For a brief moment she'd found herself feeling something. She wasn't sure what it was but she'd pulled away immediately and diffused the situation with a shake of the head. No. One simple word. She'd felt relieved afterwards because Flaca had done the same thing, said that same word, and she'd realized it had been a fluke. Whatever it was.

I ever tell you how fucking sexy you are?

Flaca glanced at her over her shoulder with an arched eyebrow. "You gonna shower or you gonna sit there all day staring at me?"

Maritza shrugged. Jumping up and acting nervous was the easiest way to make things awkward, instead she went the opposite way.

"I'm not in a hurry. I don't have any place to be. Besides I wanted to see you naked."

Flaca smiled into the mirror then without explanation turned to her giving her a full glimpse of her body in all its naked glory.

"How's that? You like?"

Maritza's heart jumped to her chest but she did her best to play strong. "Mama likes."

Flaca smirked then turned her attention back to her hair. "I'm tired of being here. I'm lonely as hell."

Prison did that to you. Made you lonely. There was a certain torture in not being touched by anyone that did things to your head. It made you miss the simple things. Holding hands, kissing, cuddling up on a rainy afternoon.

"So am I. I mean it had been so long since I'd been kissed I almost forgot what it felt like. That thing, you know that thing I mean. Saved my life."

They hadn't talked about their kiss since it happened and Maritza assumed Flaca didn't want to mention it. Instead she spoke in code in case the prison's ears were listening. They were always listening it seemed.

Flaca only nodded. "I know. But it only made it worse for me. I went to bed that night having all these fucked up thoughts."

"What thoughts?"

She shrugged. "Stupid stuff."

"Like?"

She finally laid her brush down on the sink. "You know, confusing stuff. That thing. Then I had a dream about what it would be like. You know, just once, for the release." She chuckled nervously. "It's just been too long I think, it's making me crazy."

Maritza held her breath. "Oh yeah," she said ignoring the crazy remark.

Flaca shrugged again. "Yeah. I was thinking of finding that new girl. Soso. She's sorta cute, but she talks too much. I don't want the other girls to know about it. Then I thought of Nichols, but I chickened out and got scared. She's too advanced for me anyway."

Maritza's heart nearly skipped a beat. "She'd tell. Nichols I mean. She's got a big mouth. She's like a dude. She'll fuck you then brag to her friends about it." Maritza didn't know if that was exactly true but it seemed like the sort of thing Nichols would do.

Flaca nodded. "I know. I was just being silly. I'll fight through it."

"If it gets that bad let me know. Look I'm not gay or nothing but at the end of the day it's me and you and nobody else. If you need to release we can figure it out together like we always do. I'm not saying I'll be your girlfriend or no stupid shit like that but if you need to let it out we can figure it out. You and me, like always."

Flaca stared at her over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

Maritza shrugged. "Why not. We're in here together for years. I'm not saying we do it every day, but it's something to think about." Flaca glanced at her over her shoulder and offered a timid nod.

She wasn't sure why she said what she said. It had just come barreling out of her mouth like a runaway freight train. The words were destruction, reckless and violent mutterings that could destroy everything in their path and Flaca's timid smile said a million words and none.

"You better get in the shower already, we gotta get to the kitchen. You know how Mendoza is about being on time," Flaca finally said breaking the awkward silence.

Maritza accepted the olive branch. "You young bitches can never get here on time," she said in a mocking imitation of their kitchen boss.

"I'll have your asses on the cleaning crew with the black girls," Flaca finished up in Spanish.

They laughed together as Maritza made her way to the shower. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Flaca give her a glance. She pulled off her towel slowly and slung it over the shower wall stopping to run her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, let me borrow your shampoo."

Flaca's eyes darted quickly to her feet as she dug through her shower bag. Maritza turned to face her not bothering to close the curtain and hide herself. Flaca took a few steps towards her but couldn't bring herself to look up. She nervously extended her hand, offering up the tiny shampoo bottle careful not to meet Maritza's gaze.

"Thanks," Maritza said fighting off a smile.

I ever tell you how fucking cute you are when you're nervous?

XoXo

Flaca saw Maritza curled up in her bed, her eyes squeezed tight, her body in a ball. She was always this way when she got sick. A big baby. She whined and complained and behaved as if the entire world was going to end.

"She's been like that all damn day," Flores said. Flaca gave Flores a nod. She liked Flores for the most part but there was something about the girl that gave her the creeps. She'd behaved like a lunatic for months and Flaca still wasn't sure it was just an act.

"I got her," Flaca said squatting down beside the bed and running her fingers through Maritza's hair. "You okay mama?"

Maritza just groaned causing Flaca to roll her eyes. "I can't sleep."

Flores let out a sigh and exited the bunk in a huff, mumbling out, fucking baby, in Spanish as she walked away. Flaca chuckled at her lack of patience and sympathy and watched as the woman stomped away angry.

"Move over I'll lay down with you," Flaca instructed.

Maritza didn't open her eyes but she moved towards the wall without hesitation. "Grab a blanket. It's fucking cold," she said softly.

Flaca unfolded the blanket at the foot of the bed and laid it across Maritza's still curled up body. She slid into bed behind her, her chest pressing against her friend's back and for the first time since she'd come to visit, the girl's body relaxed. Flaca slipped an arm around her best friend's waist and pulled their bodies close.

"What's wrong mama?"

Maritza's body shifted slightly. "Nothing. I just want to stay in bed today. My mind is racing and I can't sleep. I haven't slept in three days Flaca."

Flaca gave the girl's stomach a rub and whispered softly into her ear. "I got you. Close your eyes and try to sleep. I'll stay until you do."

Maritza moaned her approval and ran her hand along Flaca's hand. Flaca's hand was pressed tightly against Maritza's sweatshirt but the moment their fingers touched she felt as if she should pull it away. Her heart was suddenly pounding furiously in her chest, her mouth as dry as a desert, her palms sweaty and damp.

If it was weird Maritza didn't seem to mind. She began to gently stroke her fingers and suddenly Flaca's stomach was in knots. She felt those fingers intertwine and forced herself to shut her eyes and relax.

"Just for a minute," Maritza said in a whisper. "Just for a minute hold me close."

Flaca pulled her tighter against her body and slipped both of their hands under Maritza's sweatshirt pressing them flush against her soft stomach. Maritza's hand continued to stroke hers, softly, steadily. It felt so good, so complete. It had been so long since she'd been touched she forced all thoughts from her mind. Being locked up had robbed her of all contact with other people but in this moment, this second, she had it back.

She began to rub Maritza's stomach easily, gently, and she felt Maritza's head slide back into her own. She got a face full of her best friend's hair but she didn't care. Not today. She continued to rub, the hard muscles of her abs, the top of her rib cage, her thin hip bones. Maritza didn't protest or pull away. The silence between them was like a chasm in space, dark, empty, deathly silent, but somehow still beautiful.

She held her eyes together and let her fingers explore. She ran the tip of her index finger along the bottom edge of the girl's cloth white bra, careful not to cross any boundaries that couldn't be undone. The teasing must have made an impression because again their fingers were intertwined and she found their hands on Maritza's breasts. It was only a quick brush but it was real and it was on purpose.

"Mmmm," Maritza said softly. Flaca could feel the steady in and out of the girl's breath but the quick brush of intimacy had sent her friend into a steady pant.

Something in the pit of her soul stirred. A hunger that needed to be fed. She pulled their hands apart and slid hers down her friend's torso. Maritza tensed momentarily then relaxed with a trust that Flaca couldn't explain. There were no questions, no raised eyebrows or hesitant restraints on either of their parts. All that existed between them both was comfort, and something that felt like dangerously like desire.

She gave the buttons on her friend's pants a tug and they pulled open. Maritza tensed again as Flaca tugged down her zipper but still didn't break the silence. Flaca gave the girl's rib cage another stroke then counted down from ten. Maritza's steady breaths had stopped and Flaca sensed she was holding her breath. She exhaled as the count dropped to three, then two, one. When the last number had been spoken silently in her mind she slipped her hand down the front of her friend's pants, sliding her fingers down the front of her panties.

She could feel how excited Maritza was the second her hand began to explore. She'd never felt another woman before but she knew how her own body worked and she could tell Maritza was turned on. She gave her a quick rub with her hand then with her fingers. Her hand was already wet with Maritza's excitement but the moment she slipped her middle finger into her she finally felt her friend's body exhale.

"Oh my God," Maritza finally muttered.

Flaca whispered quietly into her ear. "Relax. I've got you."

XoXo

Maritza slept like a baby and had Mama Diaz not slipped into the bunk to wake her she'd have surely slept through dinner. All the tenseness and stress in her body had faded away. She felt like a thousand bucks.

"Wake up. I'm glad you finally got some sleep. If I had known all it took was this one I'd have told her days ago to come cuddle with you."

Maritza felt Flaca's arm around her waist and resisted the urge to panic. "Hey whatever fucking works."

Diaz only nodded. "Who you telling? Work with what you got in here."

Maritza didn't want to pull away, not too quickly. She could still feel her pants undone under the blanket and that would be impossible to explain to an old school woman like Diaz. Aleida, Mendoza, and the other girls wouldn't understand what had happened between her and Flaca. Not really. They wouldn't say anything to their faces but they'd call them names behind their backs. Maybe even squeeze them out. She couldn't have that.

"Let me get her up and we'll be right to work."

Diaz didn't flinch. "Don't fall back asleep. You know how Gloria is about being late and shit."

Maritza watched her walk away and quickly pulled herself together. She almost hated buttoning her pants up but there was a time and place for everything and now wasn't the time. Comfortable she was ready to face the world she pulled away the blanket and forced herself to her knees. Flaca had her practically pinned to the wall and again she regretted having to get up. But again she forced herself to push forward.

"Flaca," she said giving her friend a shove. "Wake up. We got dinner."

Flaca groaned but moved right away, swinging her feet to the floor and stretching. Instinctively she looked over her shoulder back at Maritza and made a situation that could be extremely awkward cool.

"You good?" she asked.

Maritza smiled. "I'm fucking great man." She leaned into her and whispered playfully into her ear. "You better go wash your fucking hands first though before you start fucking with the food."

Flaca only smiled but didn't get a chance to respond before Flores returned to the bunk with a glare. "If you're done being a big baby Mendoza is looking for you two. She says you're both late. She said she's going to send you to the cleaning crew if you don't hurry up."

Maritza only shook her head with a laugh. "Tell her we're coming."

Flores stomped off angrily muttering in Spanish that she wasn't a fucking messenger.

"We better get going," Flaca said forcing herself to her feet. "God I fucking slept like a baby."

Maritza smirked. "Me too, but hey, let me know when we need to talk again."

Flaca nodded. "I will. Believe me."

Mendoza came stomping into the room. "Are you two bitches still laying around? You got a fucking job to do." Maritza watched as Flaca hurried off.

So fucking sexy.

XoXo

"You two looked real fucking comfortable together. All cuddled up together like a couple of Maricons," Ruiz said as she stirred a giant bowl of something that Flaca thought might be mashed potatoes.

Flaca searched her mind for something clever to say, something that would keep the mood light but would change the subject. Maritza on the other hand always liked to face their problems head on. She blew Ruiz a kiss and a playful wink.

"Next time I'm gonna come slide up into your bed ma. Put on a little Marvin Gaye and turn your ass out. You can be my pinche puta."

Flaca held her breath and waited for the furious response but it never came. Ruiz only laughed. Not just her either, everyone in the kitchen laughed. "Please. You couldn't handle this shit. You'd be sneaking into my bunk sniffing my ass for the rest of your bid. You stick to that one over there."

Maritza blew her another kiss and Ruiz went back to stirring her mashed potatoes. And just like that things had blown over.

Flaca often wondered how her friend did things like that. She always knew the right thing to say. She always knew how to make things a tad less awkward. Flaca was the opposite. Earlier today for instance she could have used that gift.

She hadn't known what had come over her back in Maritza's bunk. One minute they were cuddling and the next she was rounding third base. The thought almost made her queasy. Was it third base or did it count as straight up sex? Were the rules the same if it was two girls instead of a girl and a guy? Did it count as sex if she made Maritza cum? Did it count as sex if she enjoyed it more than she had ever enjoyed it with anyone else? The thought made her stomach spin. She wasn't gay. She knew that much. Ian and she had amazing sex before she came inside. Still today had been different. It wasn't just physical gratification. Just hearing Maritza pant slowly had made her crazy. Those softs pants were all she could think about now.

"That's too much sugar," Little Diaz said as she walked past. Flaca looked down into the bowl and groaned.

"That's fine, those white girls like sugar as much as the black girls like salt," Flores said with a confident nod. "Just make sure they get that batch."

Mendoza nodded from her spot at the oven. "It's fine. If they like it enough we could tell them we did it special for them and maybe weasel something out of them later."

Flaca nodded and resigned herself to focusing on the task at hand. Across the room she could feel Maritza's eyes honed in on her. She had to pull it together before people started asking questions.

XoXo

"Do we need to talk or are you good. Because you said you were good but at dinner you looked a little off."

Maritza had been watching Flaca closely since their nap and the girl was acting a bit weird. Not enough for the other girls to notice. At least not yet, but enough that Maritza herself picked up on it. Flaca was suddenly quiet and reserved when usually she was full of life and chipper.

Flaca shrugged and unrolled her ear buds for movie night. "I'm good," she said half-heartedly.

Maritza grabbed her by the wrist and forced her into an empty corner of the room with her back against the wall so she couldn't run off, then stepped in close. "Look don't get weird about it okay. If you don't want to do it again that's fine. Just don't make a thing about it. We don't need the girls asking questions."

Flaca looked down at her feet and Maritza grabbed her gently by the chin and lifted her head up so their eyes met.

"Stop it. Don't do that shit. It's not a big deal okay. It's me and you. We're the only ones who know and we aren't ever going to tell anybody. It's nothing to be ashamed of, we just don't have to let everybody all up in our business."

"I'm not ashamed. I," she stammered before the words died in her throat.

"What?" Maritza asked softly. "It's okay, you can say it."

Flaca opened her mouth to speak but something in her eyes shifted and she pulled away. "I think I want to punch that bitch." She said with ice in her voice. Maritza didn't understand what was happening until she heard the voice.

"What bitch? Who?" Ruiz asked with interest.

Maritza immediately understood. Ears. Prison ears. She played along. "Don't. Don't get thrown in SHU over some bullshit. She didn't mean nothing by it. I would tell you if she was on some bullshit and she wasn't. She was just making conversation. But you know how those tweaker bitches get. They brains all fried up from drugs and shit and they don't even know what they saying half the time."

Ruiz's interest piqued. "Who we talking about? What the fuck did she say?"

Maritza shook her head. "That tweaker bitch Luanne. Flaca didn't like the way she was talking to her earlier but I told her the girl was just being friendly. Trying to be at least. She didn't mean nothing by it. Flaca is just tired. She's been cramping today."

Ruiz nodded her understanding. "Go lay down. This movie is some bullshit anyway."

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Maritza almost groaned when she heard Diaz's voice. Aleida was a lot of things but civil wasn't one of them. She could remember the first time she'd met Daya Aleida had slapped her in front of half the prison.

Before she could open her mouth to calm things down Ruiz was already talking. "Flaca was going to go beat down one of those white bitches for speaking out of turn but Maritza talked her down."

"Maybe the bitch needs a beat down if she's running her mouth," Diaz said diplomatically.

"Flaca is just PMSing. She needs to go sleep it off," Maritza said giving Flaca's arm a pull. "Let's go." Flaca didn't resist her, choosing instead to follow in silence. "I'll be back in a minute. Save me a spot."

Diaz nodded on her way back to her seat. "We got you baby."

XoXo

Flaca followed Maritza into the chapel and listened as the girl cursed silently to herself. "We can't do that shit in the open no more. Too many fucking questions."

The chapel was always empty this time of night and for some reason it was one of the few places in the prison where there weren't any cameras. As far as private places went it was one of the best.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do," she said in a whisper.

Maritza shook her head. "No, fuck that, you did the right thing. We just gotta be more careful next time."

She watched Maritza climb the stairs to the stage and took a seat in one of three empty chairs. It was a Tuesday night and Flaca assumed they were left over from one of the counselor's touchy feely meeting groups they were always forcing down everyone's throats.

Flaca only nodded deciding to follow Maritza up onto the stage. "Okay."

Maritza ran a hand through her hair and watched Flaca closely as she took her seat. "Now talk to me, finish telling me what you were saying before. You're not ashamed but what?"

"What we did. I'm not ashamed of it and I don't want to stop but I think we should anyway. I felt something."

Maritza's eyebrows arched. "Felt what?"

Flaca shrugged and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I don't know, something. I felt it that first time too. In the kitchen. That's why I stopped because I felt something when we did the thing and I got confused so I said we shouldn't. But today." She sighed. "Today made it feel real."

"Really real?" Maritza said standing up. "Like something in your heart real or super horny real."

Flaca wasn't sure. Things were happening way too fast. "I think something in my heart real."

Maritza's head tilted and Flaca was sure she was going to run for the hills. But instead of running away she walked over to her and sat down on her lap. Their faces were only a mere inches away from one another. So close she could feel Maritza's breath against her skin.

"What are you doing?"

Maritza shrugged. "I don't know. What AM I doing?"

"Somebody could walk in," Flaca finally said giving the doorway a look.

"Well talk fast."

Flaca could only laugh. "And say what? That I'm hot for you? That I want us to get a little house together and a dog and live in the suburbs?"

Maritza's smile matched her own. "What kind of dog do we have?"

A silly game but she couldn't help but play it. "A pug."

"Is there a room for my baby? We can't go anywhere without my baby," she said as she wrapped arms around her shoulders.

"There's a room for Juliana," she said with a smile.

Maritza's smile faded away and she pressed a palm against Flaca's heart. "You feel something? I mean really feel something? Because I'm not going to agree with you if you're fucking with me. I mean what happened between us is weird but we can get passed it if it's just a thing we did once."

"I don't know what it is Mari, I just know it's there. This thing. What we did earlier," she shook her head. "It was so different from anything I ever did before. But it was just so."

"Beautiful," Maritza said quickly.

"Beautiful," Flaca agreed.

Maritza looked up towards the clock. "I gotta get back or the girls will come looking for me. You unfortunately have to go lay down. But if you stop by my bunk I bought some batteries for your radio and you can listen to that show you like."

"I guess," she said a bit disappointed. She'd much rather have watched the movie.

Maritza leaned into her and pressed their lips together. The sensation made Flaca's heart skip a beat. She wanted to hate it. Deep down in that place where everyone had told her it was wrong. That place that held her mother's voice that told her to find a nice boy and settle down. That place that held the jokes the girls made about the girls inside who switched teams. But she couldn't deny herself this anymore. She relaxed and fell into it, head first.

One minute, two, three, groping, tongue, four minutes, groping. Then the door opened and giggling voices crashed into the room.

Maritza was off her lap in half a second and Flaca jumped to her feet quickly. Standing in the doorway was the tall black haired girl Vause. She'd made it back inside a few days ago and was still decked out in her orange outfit. Beside her stood Chapman. Looks like she and Maritza weren't the only ones looking for privacy.

Flaca's heart sank but Maritza descended down the stairs like she owned the place. Chapman and Vause stared at them in silence. Chapman's mouth was opened as if she was going to say something but the other girl grabbed her wrist and gave it a tug.

"What the fuck you two looking at?" Maritza asked with enough poison in her voice to kill the entire prison.

"Nothing. We didn't see anything," the dark haired girl said.

"Good, because if I hear so much as a whisper about it I'll gut the both of you." Then she laughed evilly. "But I may just fuck you both first."

All Flaca could do was laugh. "You can be my new plaything," she said to Chapman in Spanish. She knew the suburbanite spoke Spanish fluently. Mendoza never let Daya forget it. "I'll treat you really good baby."

"Real good," Maritza said as she made her way up the ramp and pushed passed them. "Keep your mouths shut. Or I'll shut them for you."

Flaca decided it was best to just go with it. "Permanently."

XoXo

"I told you somebody would catch us." Flaca said quietly.

Maritza wanted to roll her eyes but she knew her friend was right. She'd said somebody could walk in at any second and she was right. Absolutely right. Getting angry at her for saying I told you so wouldn't do either of them any good.

"Yeah, no shit."

"Don't be mad at ME. I don't think they're going to say anything but they can. That's a fucking problem we have to deal with." Flaca was good when the heat was on, she didn't think so but she was. She was quick on her feet and when shit hit the fan she was decisive and more than a little bit ruthless.

"I'm not mad at you mama, I'm just pissed I didn't listen to you." She stopped in the empty hall and turned to face her. "We're still figuring it out. Getting the lay of the land. We gave those putas Chapman and Vause the salt, now let's give them the sugar."

Flaca's lips curled into a smile. "You mean like a bribe?"

Maritza shrugged. "Why not? It's not always enough to tell people not to talk. Sometimes you have to give them a reason not to."

Flaca didn't seem to be against the idea. Maritza didn't know much about Chapman but Flaca worked with her on the prison newspaper. As for Vause, she was a drug dealer. Dealers were easy. They liked money, attention, and prestige.

"You take care of Chapman. I'll take care of Vause," Maritza said with a smile.

Flaca nodded her acceptance without words.

I ever tell you how fucking awesome you are?

XoXo

Flaca watched the girls file into the cafeteria for breakfast and form the familiar line. Vause ever the early bird stepped inside and made her way quietly to the end. Chapman her ever present shadow these past few days was right behind her.

Maritza gave Flaca a nod and with the entire prison watching called out, "Stop". The line stopped moving, girls stopped working and the room practically fell silent besides a few grumblings from a couple of hungry girls.

All eyes turned to them, workers, eaters, and guards alike as they finished loading up two trays stepped around the counter and walked them silently over to the happy couple. Chapman eyed them with suspicion but Vause smiled her devilish smile.

"Oh you shouldn't have," Vause said playfully. Flaca thought she may have been serious but something about the smile on her face said she was expecting something. They handed the trays off and Maritza blew the woman a playful kiss and Flaca watched her smile fade instantly. Sugar and Salt.

"One week and we're square," Maritza finally said.

Vause's eyes squinted. "Two weeks," she said quickly. Fucking drug dealers, always negotiating.

"One. Breakfast AND dinner."

Vause looked over to Chapman who was eyeing her tray with suspicion. "What do you think Piper? Breakfast and Dinner, one week."

Chapman nodded. "That's fine. The bag of candy bars on my bunk was a nice touch."

Flaca laughed, "I know how much you white girls like sugar."

Maritza chuckled to herself. "Do we have a deal or should I make other arrangements?"

Vause nodded quickly. "We have a deal. One week, consider us officially square."

In the distance somebody grumbled about special treatment and Flaca decided now was the moment to shut it down. "Hold your horses already. Business is business." She said the words while walking deliberately back to the line intent to get back to business as usual.

Half the prison it seems was there to witness the show and Flaca knew Maritza had been correct. Drug dealers were all the same. They liked flashy cars, expensive jewelry and getting attention. When they couldn't get those things special treatment would do. It was all about making a statement that they were special and had pull, inside that meant everything.

"After you my lady," Vause said to Chapman as they exited line and grabbed an empty table.

Flaca reclaimed her spot on the line with Maritza at her side. Beside her Flores and Daya gave them curious looks.

"What the fuck was that about?" Flores asked.

Maritza looked her right in the eyes and nipped the questions in the bud. "Business. We owe. When you owe you pay up."

Daya seemed to accept the explanation, or lack thereof, at face value. Flores had questions but she knew better than to ask them. Down the line Aleida was staring and Flaca knew she wouldn't ask questions but she'd be watching them from now on. It solved one of their problems but it created several more. According to Maritza those were manageable as long as they stayed smart and kept their heads down. It sounded easier than it was, she knew that from experience. It was prison after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everybody is asking questions Mama," Maritza said as she shuffled a deck of playing cards. The outside air was brisk but it was better than being cooped up inside all day. Being outside in the fresh air, even with a stiff late winter breeze blowing, was a nice change.

Flaca only nodded and gave her skull cap a careful adjustment. "I know. I heard Big Boo asking Vause what she was into. Vause didn't answer."

"She won't," Maritza said with confidence. "She accepted our deal and she won't back out of it by running her mouth. Not now. She really does think I'll kill her. I can see it in her eyes. But besides that if she tells it'll show the entire prison she's a rat and she can't have that. Not in here. Even in a place like this, that's bad news."

Flaca didn't seem convinced. "I don't know. I don't trust her. Chapman yes. Despite what everybody says about her she'll stand tall when shit hits the fan. She's a bit annoying, and entitled, but we know she's willing to get her hands dirty and she has a knack for getting things done without getting other people in trouble. The other girl?" She shrugged. "I don't know about her. She smiles too much."

Maritza chuckled. "What does that mean? She smiles too much?"

"I don't know. I just don't trust her. She acts like she's the only one who knows the secrets to the universe. You can't trust anybody who thinks they're smarter than you. And that bitch thinks she's got it all figured out."

"I don't know Flaca. She knows we're serious. I don't see her talking."

Flaca shook her head with what Maritza realized immediately was disappointment. "You never listen to me. Even with all the crap that's happened you still won't listen."

Maritza rolled her eyes but knew on some level Flaca was right. She wasn't listening. And even if Flaca was overreacting she still couldn't see the downside in letting her have her way.

"Fine," she said relenting. "We'll do something. I don't know what we're supposed to do but we'll do something."

Flaca laughed. "Just deal the cards." She said with a playfulness that made something in Maritza's heart flutter.

She gave the cards one last shuffle then dealt. The gloves she'd bought from commissary were cheap but they were doing an adequate job in the chilly weather. She'd attempted to come outside without them but Flaca had insisted she put them on and she'd always found it hard to say no to her best friend when she was being protective.

Flaca gave her cards an inspection before bringing the conversation back to life. "The entire prison wants to know what's up. I heard Mendoza and Diaz talking about it. Big Diaz I mean. I guess we made quite the spectacle during breakfast the other day. Now all of a sudden we're the topic of conversation. You know that's never a good thing."

Maritza had noticed the same thing. Everybody had questions now. It was a simple thing but inside with nothing else going on it was all people had to talk about. Maritza knew sooner or later they'd have to come up with a story to share with the girls. The last couple of days had been filled with prodding questions and gentle nudges for information. She'd been deflecting them expertly but eventually that would get old.

"We're going to have to tell them something. I mean they'll keep asking and eventually it'll get weird that we aren't saying what IT is." Maritza wasn't sure what IT was yet, but she knew it had to be good.

Flaca stared at her cards and fingered them slowly. "We're playing Hearts?"

Maritza nodded.

"I can handle this. Vause is getting the sweet end of this deal. It's time we made her prove her worth. She's walking around on cloud nine getting to look like a big shot, why not make her come up with the story?"

"What if she says something stupid?" Maritza didn't know much about Vause besides the whole bit about her being a drug dealer. She seemed smart enough, but looks could be deceiving. She obviously had a thing for punishment with the whole sordid mess she had with Chapman.

"That's the fun part. We get to use a little more salt."

That was something at least. "That could be fun. She shouldn't be too much of a problem. She's not a fighter that one. That's easy to spot."

"I thought the same thing about Chapman until she beat Pennsatucky's ass. If you press her she may feel she has to throw down. And if she puts her hands on you I'm not gonna like that. I'll go after her, then Chapman will jump on me. Then our girls will get involved, then their girls will get involved."

Flaca was starting to ramble and Maritza took the time to play her first card.

"If I'm getting my ass kicked you'll jump in?"

Flaca looked almost offended. "Of course I will." She shook her head with disbelief. "How could you even ask me that?"

Maritza waved the comment off. "I know you will I just wanted to hear you say it."

Flaca looked nervously down at her hand of cards. "I'll help. I'll always be there to help you Mari."

Did I ever tell you how fucking sweet you are?

"Hey, if you could be anyplace right now where would you be?" It was the sort of game they played all the time. What if. What if you had a million dollars? What if you got a free car? What if you could only live in one city for the rest of your life? Ruiz called it dreaming and refused to play but Maritza knew inside dreams were all you had.

Flaca seemed to think hard for a brief moment before deciding. "I'm in a hotel in the city. One of the fancy ones like the Four Seasons or the Ritz Carlton. I'm lying down in a bed so soft you'd think it was for Queen Elizabeth or Oprah or somebody fancy like that. I just bought a new dress. One of those ones actresses wear to the Oscars or something and I have reservations at a nice restaurant with table cloths and waiters in tuxedos. And I've made plans to spend tonight with somebody special. But I know me, and we won't make the reservation. We won't even make it out of bed."

Maritza nodded her approval.

"What about you? Where are you Mari?"

"At the beach. I'm at the beach with a black two piece bikini. I'm lying down on a towel with the sun beating down on me. It's super-hot outside because I'm in Jamaica. And the water is so blue it's like one of those commercials with the white people running through the sand holding hands. I have my baby with me, and she's building a sandcastle with a bucket and a shovel. Sitting on the blanket right beside me hogging the towel is my special somebody. Their iPod is blaring too loud and all I can hear is the lyrics to their most favorite song in the whole world, but it's okay because it's exactly how I feel in that moment."

Flaca's eye squinted. "What are the lyrics?"

Maritza smirked. "I am human and I need to be loved."

Flaca smiled knowingly. "Just like everybody else does."

Maritza nodded. "The Smiths. Its pussy music but I don't mind it too much. I just like to see my special somebody smile."

Flaca tried to hide her smile behind her hand of cards but Maritza saw right through it.

Did I ever tell you how fucking good you make me feel?

XoXo

Flaca and Maritza found Chapman and Vause alone in the common area playing a board game and decided now was the time to act. Flaca slipped into the chair beside Chapman and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Chapman tensed under the weight of her arm but instead of letting her wiggle out of it Flaca pulled her close. Across the table Vause stared with interest but stopped just short of speaking. Flaca could see it in her face that Maritza was right about her. She wasn't a fighter. She was the type of girl who talked her way out of trouble but likely had never thrown a punch in her life.

Maritza made herself comfortable in the last empty seat at the table disrupting the women's game of Sorry by placing her folded hands directly on top of the game board. This got a small rise out of Vause but again she held her words. Chapman on the other hand protested.

"Hey. We were playing that," she said with more annoyance than aggression. Maritza ignored her and focused her attention on who she perceived as their weak link.

"You're in charge right. I mean when I'm talking I'm talking to YOU."

Vause looked at Chapman diplomatically and answered in a way that wouldn't create problems between the two of them. "You're talking to both of us."

Maritza ignored her. "That's what I figured. YOU'RE in charge."

Vause laughed. "Whatever."

"What do you want?" Chapman asked quickly asserting herself. Flaca decided to nip it in the bud.

She gave Chapman's hair a long sniff before whispering playfully in her ear. "You smell so good. Why do you waste your time with this one? Me and you can have some fun right?"

Chapman shifted uncomfortably under Flaca's weight, her attention diverted.

Vause took immediate offense. "What do you guys want? We already have a deal, you don't have to keep threatening us every five minutes. It's getting tiresome."

Jackpot. Flaca saw the glaring red stop sign instantly. Chapman was Vause's weakness. She was as cool as a glass of lemonade until she felt Chapman was being threatened. Maritza noticed right away too because she went into attack mode.

"Don't worry. Flaca won't hurt her. She's super gentle." Maritza looked over at Chapman with a serious face that almost made Flaca laugh out loud. "It only hurts at first."

Chapman seemed more confused than worried but Vause was getting upset. "Look we haven't said anything. Nothing. To anybody. Why are you guys freaking out?"

"Maybe I been hearing things," Flaca said softly, still whispering in Chapman's ear. "Maybe I'm not convinced you can keep your mouth shut."

Vause sighed but true to form Chapman turned the tables. She shifted her weight again but this time turned her body into Flaca and frowned.

"Look," she said, it was suddenly her turn to whisper. "We think it's great that you two are in love with one another. We don't want to do anything to ruin that. We just want to HELP you."

Across the table Maritza had begun to glare and like a wild predator Vause pounced. "Yeah, look, your secret is safe with us. We won't bother you guys, you guys don't bother us. It's a win-win."

Chapman looked at Flaca with the hint of a smile. "I understand why you're so jumpy. Alex and I have spent a lot of time in Mexico. I know how your culture views stuff like this. I mean if any of your friends were to find out." She shook her head while making a fake sad face.

"It would be a disaster for you guys," Vause said as she fiddled with her glasses.

"But lucky for you guys we're your friends. We're here to help you guys. So tell us what your concerns are and we can alleviate them."

Flaca almost sighed. The tide had turned. Chapman had taken control of the situation and Vause could sense the opportunity so she clammed up and let her take the lead. Maritza wasn't ready to concede defeat and turned to Vause to continue the game but the jig was up.

"We want assurances," Maritza said quickly. Flaca wanted to slap her on the forehead. Assurances? What kind of assurances? What did that even mean? Chapman jumped all over it.

"We already gave you assurances. We had a deal. You guys delivered on your end and we're keeping quiet. As far as we knew everything was fine. Now if you're hearing rumors they aren't coming from us." She looked across the table at Alex for confirmation.

"I haven't said a word. To anybody. We haven't even talked about it to each other after that first night."

Flaca decided to lay their cards on the table. Maritza looked as if her head was going to explode.

"Okay, here's the deal. We squared things between us but it put us in a bind. Now all of a sudden people are asking questions. They want to know what exactly we got that would require such a public display of gratitude."

Vause was back in drug dealer mode. "And you want us to what, come up with a story? Is that what this is about?"

Maritza's eyes sharpened and Flaca saw the fight return. "Fuck yeah. You owe us that. You're walking around like big shits meanwhile we have to dodge questions from everybody. We need you to end this by giving us something."

Flaca cut in quickly. "It doesn't have to be real. All it takes is a plausible story. Something that will end the questions and get people talking about something else."

"Yeah, I mean suppose there was a little business you wanted to get running inside, this would be a perfect starting point."

Vause liked this idea, Chapman didn't. "We're almost out of here. We don't need a business." She exhaled sharply. "As a sign of good faith and for a promise to stop threatening us with violence we have a deal."

Vause wanted to protest. Flaca could see it in her eyes. She was dealer, she was always on the hustle. On the other hand Chapman had already accepted so it was too late.

Maritza took the concession as a win and jumped to her feet. "Good."

Flaca released Chapman from her embrace. "We could have had so much fun together," she said softly in Spanish as a parting dig.

Chapman only laughed then threw a dig right back at her. "You two really are cute together you know."

Flaca glared at her playfully as she stood up and pulled away. "Just remember what I said."

In the distance her eyes caught a glimpse of Aleida in the doorway watching the exchange. She was sure she was far enough away that she hadn't heard the exchange but her eyes were peeled. She was still curious and inside curiosity could build into something dangerous.

"Flaca would like to avoid a trip to the SHU if at all possible. Honestly I thought we should just give you both a few good lock in socks across the head to keep you in line but she said you'd be reasonable." She looked back at Vause with arched eyebrows. "So how about it puta, you gonna be reasonable?"

Vause nodded. "Consider me the voice of reason."

Flaca couldn't help but laugh this time.

XoXo

The group from Spanish Harlem had convened in the game room to play dominoes and despite the size of the group Mendoza had figured everything out. There were several games going on at once two to a team, losers rotated tables. Every few weeks she'd host a dominoes tournament for all the girls in the kitchen in which the winner got to choose assignments for the entire kitchen staff for a day. Most of the girls were super competitive but Maritza just liked to see everyone together getting along.

Of course she'd spent most of the day giving Flaca shit. Lately she'd found herself going out of her way to be polite and kind to her friend. If anybody had been paying attention that would have been a dead giveaway. They'd always bickered like children together and having that suddenly cease without explanation would be suspicious.

Honestly she hated picking on Flaca. Every time she looked at the girl her mind drifted back to the kiss. Then to that day in her bunk when Flaca had cuddled up behind her and fucked her better than she'd ever been fucked by a guy. It had been quiet and intimate and just with her hands but it had been mind-blowing. She'd told herself in the hours afterwards that it had just been the loneliness and the absence that had made it so good, but she knew that was bullshit. It had been good because it had been Flaca, it had been mind-blowing because Flaca had made her cum three times. Lying about it, even to herself, cheapened it.

"That's nine dumbass. You keep playing the eight. Eight and nine aren't the same thing," Maritza said after Flaca misplayed the wrong tile for the third time today. Honestly she was confident Flaca had caught on to what she was doing and was making an effort to give her reasons to bitch at her.

"Eight is the number of times you can kiss my ass," Flaca said as she reclaimed her tile and played another. "We ain't gonna win anyway."

The last time they'd played Maritza had noticed that Mendoza always seemed to make it to the final match and once there she always seemed to win. She'd immediately come to the conclusion that the game was fixed and had stopped trying. Flaca had spent the better part of an hour trying to explain to her that there was no logical way Mendoza could fix a game of dominoes, a game that relied on chance and too many variables to consider but Maritza hadn't been convinced. In the end she'd simply declared that it didn't matter because they weren't going to win anyway. Hearing Flaca echo those words made her smile.

"I wonder who's gonna win?" She said playfully. Flaca shrugged her shoulders matching her playfulness.

"It's a mystery," she finally said in a goofy voice.

"You ever want to escape from this place?" Little Diaz asked out of the blue. "I want to break out of here and go someplace else."

Maritza had been watching Daya's mood swings with interest the past few months. One minute she'd be sweet as candy, the next a total bitch. None of the girls took it personally, most of them, with the exception of Flaca and few others, had kids of their own and understood the way a pregnancy played with your mind and your hormones. Maritza had grown to find the whole thing rather funny, watching her call her baby daddy Bennett a sweetheart one minute and a fucking pussy the next always seemed to brighten her day.

"Every day," Flores said. "I want to hold my Diablo. Maybe we could go to Mexico and spend the first two weeks in bed getting busy."

Maritza cheered the idea, she wasn't sure what else she was supposed to do. The thought of getting out and restarting her life was terrifying. Out on the street she'd had lots of friends and homegirls but not one of them had been down to visit her. Of course they'd have excuses as to why they didn't come when she asked, some would probably make sense, others wouldn't, none of it mattered. Not visiting didn't seem like the sort of thing a friend would do. Not a real friend at least. On the other hand the streets were cold. Out of sight out of mind. Still, she couldn't envision Flaca not visiting her if she were locked away.

"You ever wonder what your friends are doing? Watching TV, sleeping until noon. Going to parties. They ain't sharing a bathroom with a hundred other girls, or taking thirty second showers. They can get up and go the movies if they want. Buy a cheeseburger from McDonalds." Daya shook her head. "They're living their lives and we're stuck in here." She looked towards the doorway and her eyes narrowed. "What the fuck does she want?"

Maritza watched Vause strut into the room like she owned the world. Flaca was right. She couldn't be trusted. She was too confident, too smiley. Back in the neighborhood somebody would probably beat her ass just to wipe that stupid smile off her face.

"You got a minute Ramos?" The entire room stopped and looked at her and Maritza's heart began to pound. She wasn't sure if this was it? What should she say? Should she step into the hallway? She was busy debating it when Flaca interrupted.

"Is it done? Or are you here to make more excuses?"

Vause shook her head. "You're the one who wanted a fucking clown. How the fuck am I supposed to find a damn clown from in here Gonzales?"

Flaca shrugged. "I don't care you said you could."

Vause waved her off dismissively with a hand. "Well it's done. Ramos call your daughter and ask her if mommy sent her a clown and a birthday cake."

Across the room Ruiz gasped with excitement. "You sent your baby a clown? Aw, that's so sweet."

Maritza decided just to go with it. "I don't know. Maybe. This bitch could be lying."

The whole room looked at Vause with suspicion but it was Mama Diaz who spoke up. "Hey if her daughter didn't get her clown we're gonna beat your ass."

Vause raised her hands in defeat. "She got it. My word is good."

"It better be," Flaca said, "or we want twice our money back."

Mendoza sneered. "And we don't feed you or Chapman for two weeks. Breakfast or Dinner since you didn't come through."

Vause made a fake phone with her fingers and walked out of the room. "Call home and confirm. Find me if there was a problem and we'll make it right."

Without any idea of what to do Maritza stood up and excused herself. She could call her baby. She may not actually be able to send her daughter a clown but she was always pleased to hear her voice.

XoXo

Flaca followed silently as Maritza pulled her by the wrist and drug her into a small closet with a sink and barely enough room for the two of them to stand. Maritza had been strangely quiet today and for a moment Flaca thought something might be wrong. But Mari's sudden need to be alone said something else.

"What's up," Flaca asked careful not to make assumptions. She wanted to be with Maritza again, this time without the heavy implications and the worrying. She wanted them to have sex, real sex. But that may not be what this was. She didn't want to assume.

Maritza didn't bother answering her. Instead she pushed her back to the sink pinning her in place and stepped close enough so that their bodies touched. She didn't do or say anything for what felt like forever. She just stood in place and stared at her.

Flaca opened her mouth to speak but before she could get out a word Maritza's lips attacked her. The kiss was confident, unlike the last kiss they'd had in the kitchen over Valentine's Day. That kiss had been curious and clumsy, this kiss was anything but. This kiss was real, like the kiss on the stage that had started the trouble for them. This kiss didn't have words but it told a story, their story.

Something inside her began to melt away. The stress, the fear, the confusion. It all faded into nothingness and for what felt like the first time in her life she closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel wanted. Not just physically wanted but emotionally, mentally, and physically wanted. She felt complete.

Maritza finally pried their lips apart and the loss felt like a stab to the heart. The want was growing inside her, she wanted Maritza so badly now. She wasn't sure when or how it had happened but now it was undeniable.

"I want," she began to say before Maritza shook her head.

"Shh, no talking now. We're past that." Her best friend, a woman she'd grown to depend on and rely on for everything inside the walls. Friendship, companionship, comfort and love, reached out and grabbed the bottom of her prison shirt and pulled it slowly up over her head.

The gesture felt like a part of her soul had been stripped away. Losing the brown shirt somehow made her feel like a part of herself had been laid bare. She towered over Maritza but the girl still seemed to own her. She grabbed Flaca by the back of the neck and pulled them close for another kiss. It was brief, too brief but when she pulled away she tugged off Flaca's white long sleeved tee-shirt.

Instinctively Flaca dropped her head in embarrassment. Before today all her sexual encounters had been similar. A guy she knew said all the right things, smiled at her in a way that made her feel like she was the most important person in the world and made promises he couldn't keep. Once they got alone everything always changed. Her clothes came off, he climbed on top of her and it happened. Sometimes it was nice, other times not so much. But every time it was over she felt embarrassed. As if she'd just done something she couldn't be proud of.

Maritza grabbed her by the chin and lifted her head. "Hey. None of that. This is happening, and it's real, and it's good. It's a good thing. I want you. All of you." She gave her another kiss, one that melted away the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You can have all of me. Every single piece. Just promise me you won't hurt me."

Maritza looked her in the eyes. The one thing the men in her past had never done. Their words were always right, their smiles genuine, but none of them ever looked her in the eyes. It was the one thing that always spoke the truth. But today in a tiny prison broom closet, with a woman who up until a month ago had been merely her best friend she found the piece of her soul she'd been missing.

"I would never hurt you mama, I promise. I can't promise you anything else. This may end up being a mistake. It may cause us heartache and pain. But when its over I won't ever say that I regret it. I won't ever say that what we have right now in this moment isn't real. Is that enough for you?"

Flaca nodded. "It's enough. Its more than enough."

Maritza finally stepped back and pulled her own shirt over her head. "Well let me show you how much I care about you. I love you Flaca. I'm not sure what that means, or how it happened, or why. I just know it's true. I just know I want to prove it to you the only way I can. We can worry about tomorrow, tomorrow."

Flaca reached out and grabbed the waist of Maritza's pants. "Well hurry already. No more talking. We don't have that much time before dinner and Mendoza will come looking for us if we're late."

Maritza gave her a playful smile as she stepped forward and gave Flaca's cheek a gentle stroke. "You young bitches are always late. I'm gonna to put you back on the cleaning crew with the black girls."

Flaca would have laughed if she hadn't pressed their lips together closed her eyes and thought about a beach in Jamaica with crystal blue water, sandcastles, and an iPod playing her favorite song.

**I promised this would be short and sweet so here we are at the end already. I was thinking about writing something with these characters since the first season but I was absolutely positive I was their only fan, that's why I made them side characters in my first OITNB story. I always thought they had chemistry together but I figured it was in my head. However after watching season 2 I was pleasantly surprised it wasn't in my head. And given the way they ended their make out session (Way too steamy in my opinion to be nothing BTW, they totally dig one another whether they know it or not) I don't see the show actually putting them together so I did it myself. I hope to read more fics with these two. I even threw them into a bunch of scenes with Piper and Alex to mirror how well I think both couples know one another. In any case I'm rambling. Enjoy the story and until next time. **

** Empty Pen**


End file.
